


Beyond a Shadow of Doubt

by TidbitsAndThoughts



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Dadtcher, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, Shadow Pokemon, Will add tags as I go, and it spiraled from there but also instead of pikachu its eevee, and my obsessed with ahit brain was like dadtcher pikachu, detective pikachu au, in other words i thought hey i want to watch detective pikachu, main characters are hat and snatch but will hopefully include all characters somehow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidbitsAndThoughts/pseuds/TidbitsAndThoughts
Summary: You've heard of Detective Pikachu, get ready for Lawyer Eevee! Hattie's dad, Luka, has gone missing and after an Eevee shows up who can talk with Hattie and who has the ability to see Shadow Pokemon, Hattie begins her Pokemon Journey to save her dad and the region before all are lost to shadows.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	1. A Brisk Beginning

Luka Andersen held still in the frozen chamber. The only indication he still breathed was the occasional puff of air that turned the barest white as it escaped his lips. Metal chains frosted over cut into scars from years prior. His chest felt heavy as his feet remained suspended.

A purr came from the swaying froslass in the corner, ever watching him with cold blue eyes. He chanced a glance, daring only to spot the vibrant pink of the ribbon around its waist that bounced with its draping arms. Confirming it just seemed to try to get a reaction from him and was not heralding the appearance of his captor, he lowered his gaze again to the blue ice covering the stone floor.

A crown clip. He stared at the crown clip, laying cast aside on the ice, that his daughter had made for him and his chest tightened while a lump formed in his throat. His daughter, at least, was far from this wicked place. Hattie was safe and would be with his partner. She had someone watching over her and she was resourceful. She would be okay.

A tear slipped despite his reassurances to himself and the froslass cooed. A cold breeze cut into him, but he hadn’t the energy to shiver. The froslass gently lifted its small fingers to his cheek and wiped away the tear. The trail it left froze against his skin with a bite.

“Lass!” The froslass gave a cheerful twirl. It just wanted to help him feel better, he assumed, but if it really wanted to be of use it would let him out.

He swallowed back his frustrations, knowing that getting worked up and trying to fight wouldn’t do any good. The froslass would just get angry if he snapped at it and he knew from experience how much colder this cage could be.

By Arceus, could it get colder.

Holding back his tears, he tried to not think about how he had gotten here; it would just fill him with rage that would leave him screaming and kicking until he passed out from exhaustion or the froslass knocked him out. He couldn’t think about Hattie; that would cleave his heart further apart until there was nothing but frozen tears left. No, it was best to empty his thoughts and remain numb. Conserve energy. He had no idea how long he would be there.

Footsteps came from outside the room and it was then that his weakened body trembled. A key clinked against metal. The froslass fluttered over to the door with a merry twirl.

Creaking open, the door revealed his captor in her light green dress. He looked up from behind a curtain of chestnut bangs, catching the grinning figure of his ex-wife.

“Ready to go, my prince?”


	2. On a Dark and Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Eevee approaches! In the middle of a sleepover, an unexpected visitor shows up at Hattie's door.

Hattie rolled over in the pillow pile with a huff as the commercial flickered across the screen. Brie looked up from her dinner of a bowl of cereal and a click came from the cracked tea pot resting nearby as Polteageist lifted its head.

“You alright—” Brie began.

“I’m going to go check again.” Hattie scrambled out from under the blanket they used as a tent for their fort and darted over to the window.

Pressing her nose against the chilled pane, Hattie gazed out into the rainy town. Distant thunder rumbled like low calls from a wailord and the streetlamps barely shone through the heavy pitter-patters of rain. Even the light from the clock tower in the middle of the town was obscured. She squinted, her bright blue eyes searching for the familiar silhouette of her dad trudging down the cobblestone path with his briefcase in hand.

Polteageist hovered over, followed by Brie’s soft footsteps. The purple Pokémon leaned out of the top of its pot and nuzzled its slightly goopy cheek against Hattie, trilling encouragingly.

“Your dad is late sometimes, right?” Brie offered. “Especially if he had work in Mafia Town?”

“Yeah,” Hattie muttered automatically. “He had a few cases defending clients against Pokémon thieves and settling contracts with a small business owner or something.” Still he wasn’t usually days late, especially right before her birthday and when they had super important plans.

“See, I’m sure everything’s okay!” Brie encouraged, joining Hattie by the window. “It’s probably just work and maybe even unexpected cases.” She knit her brows with concern. “You know how scary Mafia Town can be.”

Hattie nodded, the bridge of her nose crinkling further as she glanced towards Polteageist, who hovered with a golden frown and a droop in its spiral eyes. Polteageist was her father’s most trusted partner and therefore the one he most wanted to be with Hattie in case of an emergency. He sometimes borrowed Pokémon from his cousin, MJ, when going on longer trips, but Hattie couldn’t remember if he had taken any Pokémon before leaving for the short trip to the town further up the coast. She had no idea if he had any protection, and she could tell Polteageist was also worried about its trainer.

The movie began again after the commercial break, but Brie remained by Hattie’s side, waiting patiently for her friend. When no figure could be seen through the rain, Hattie sighed and reluctantly returned to the pillow fort they made for their sleepover.

“We can also go visit Professor MJ and Prim tomorrow,” Brie suggested as she sat back down on a pillow and returned to her meal. Hattie’s own bowl of cereal remained untouched and increasingly soggy. “I have to open the store in the morning, but after that, maybe?”

“Yeah.” Hattie hugged her knees to her chest. Absentmindedly, she checked her C-Gear on her wrist for any new messages or calls, but it still remained blank.

“Did you want to try and give him a call again?” Brie read her mind.

“I shouldn’t,” Hattie hesitated. “It wouldn’t do any good if he has it on silent anyway. He’ll see my messages. It’s just weird he’s working so late—”

A scratching sound caused her to pause. She and Brie gave each other a surprised look as they listened. The scratching sound came from the door again and Polteageist leapt into the air with an excited trill.

“Dad?” Hattie scrambled back up and ran over to the front door. She swung it open, looking up with a smile, but only the drum of rain greeted her. Her smile fell.

“Move it kid! It’s freezing out here!”

“What?” She glanced down, looking straight into the gaze of a grumpy, drenched Eevee. A familiar clip the shape of a crown pinned back his bangs, causing Hattie’s heart to leap to her throat.

“Oh, for crying out loud!” The small Pokémon shoved past her and into the living room, his tail dragging on the carpet and leaving a trail of water.

“Hattie?” Brie peeked out from the tent, raising an eyebrow at the shivering Eevee who was currently shaking himself off.

Hattie ducked her head out the doorway, looking around for anyone accompanying the Eevee, but the Pokémon was on his own. She slowly closed the door before confronting the now puff ball in her living room.

“Tea!” Polteageist was the first to fly up to the Eevee, lifting a small purple hand to its lid and tipping it like it were a hat. The Eevee hissed in response, jumping back with his hackles raising and still-wet tail puffing out to make himself look bigger. The sudden movement must have hurt because the Eevee winced and whined, lifting a paw to his head and rubbing at a spot below a twitching ear. He hit something tender and squeaked.

“Oh no, is it hurt?” Brie crawled out from under the tent and over to the Eevee, who immediately backed away with a pained snarl.

“Don’t come closer!” He hissed, tail flicking. Brie continued to edge closer, cooing at him gently as he pinned himself against the wall beneath the window.

“Stop!” Hattie darted over and held Brie back. “He doesn’t want anyone to get close.”

“Yeah! So back off!” the Eevee growled. When Polteageist floated over to him, the Eevee pinned his ears back and swiped. “And that includes you, you dumb pot!”

“Don’t be mean!” Hattie put her hands on her hips as Polteageist shrunk back, chirping apologies. “You’re the one who barged in here!”

“Barged in here?” The Eevee bristled. “You’re the one in _my_ house!”

“What do you mean your house?” Hattie demanded, earning surprised looks from Polteageist and Brie. “I live here with my dad—”

“With—” the Eevee’s tail lowered as his ears twitched. Realization dawned on him. “You understand me?”

“Huh?” Hattie blinked in confusion. She glanced towards Brie who was watching her and the Eevee with growing awe. Hattie raised an eyebrow. “You can hear him too, right?”

“I hear him saying ‘ee’ or ‘vee’ a few times.” Brie shrugged, her lavender eyes wide. “But you can hear him, hear him? Like understand him?”

Hattie glanced back at the Eevee; whose golden gaze scanned her curiously.

“If this is your dad’s house,” the Eevee began, back still arched but with his agitated fur deflating, “is your dad named Luka?”

“Yes!” Hattie dropped on the floor, so she was looking straight into his gold irises. He shrunk back as she demanded, “Where is he? Where’s my dad? What happened?”

“Whoa, whoa, Kid.” The Eevee bristled again. “I don’t know, okay? I don’t know anything, but that Luka was my partner and I could find him here.” When her gaze hardened into a glare, he gave an exaggerated eyeroll and tilted his head back. “Check the clip if you don’t believe me!”

Hattie reached out for the hair clip and as soon as she removed it, the Eevee’s wet bangs dropped, slapping over his eyes. He sputtered and tossed his hair back as Hattie turned the crown clip over in her palm.

_If lost, return to Luka_. Read her handwriting, followed by a tiny print of their address in Rift Town. It was the clip she had made him; the one he never left home without and always kept close. Fear flooded her thoughts and Polteageist trilled soothingly, floating over and poking out of its lid as it patted her cheek.

“Where,” Hattie began in a low voice to keep her words from cracking, “did you get this?”

“It was with me when I woke up!” The Eevee growled as his brows furrowed. He lifted a paw to brush back his bangs so he could look her in the eye. “Look, I don’t remember anything. I woke up with a bump on my head and only this clip! I figured I could find clues here. But… you don’t recognize me?”

“Dad doesn’t have an eevee.”

“That’s impossible!” The Eevee growled, volume rising before he winced and groaned, moving a paw to the same spot as earlier.

“Do you need help?” Hattie offered as Polteageist hovered anxiously.

“I can grab some towels!” Brie headed upstairs.

“And I’ll grab something for your head.” Hattie pushed off the floor, turning the clip around in her hands as she crossed over to the kitchen.

“Tea!” Polteageist cheered as it followed after Hattie.

In the kitchen, Polteageist set a kettle on the stove, using a little ghostly levitation to help it support the weight. Then, it floated over to Luka’s tea drawer that was stuffed with canisters and boxes of bags. Hattie was a little surprised that Polteageist pulled out a black tea with cinnamon and clove, a combination that her dad loved but she couldn’t imagine a Pokémon liking, but she forced herself to stop worrying about it and focused on getting out some ice.

Since the Eevee was small, she figured one ice cube would be enough to start and put it in a little baggy. As an added touch of comfort, she shuffled over to the drawer with miscellaneous objects and located a small, stuffed buneary that had an indent that was the perfect size to hold an ice cube. While it had been a long time since her dad needed to apply what they affectionately dubbed “the boo boo buneary” to a bump from a rough tumble, she remembered how much holding the cute buneary to her head made her feel worlds better. Tucking the ice cube into the indent, she hoped the soft little friend would also cheer up the grumpy, amnesiac Eevee that waited in the living room.

Polteageist remained by the stove as the kettle heated. The Pokémon twittered merrily as it set up a tray with a pot of sugar cubes and got out a carton of cream to pour into a small milk jug that matched the pale blue and gold design of Polteageist’s pot. Hattie shook her head slightly, finding the scene bittersweet. Usually, it didn’t get so excited about making tea unless Luka was around.

She gripped the crown clip in her palm as she returned to the living room, where Brie was already drying the grumbling Eevee off.

“Stop, Kid! It’s fine!” The Eevee tried to scamper away only to get caught in Brie’s towel embrace again as she smooshed his face.

“You’re such a pretty Eevee!” Brie cooed. “The fluffiest Eevee in all the region!”

She removed the towel and the cream-colored mane around his neck fluffed out. He huffed and his bangs fluttered in his eyes. Giving himself one final shake as he stepped away from Brie, his still damp and curling fur dispelled the last of the droplets. Shaking his head seemed to aggravate his bump, however, and he lifted his paw to his head with another whine.

“I got some ice, hold on.” Hattie hurried over and plopped down next to him. He recoiled slightly, moving his bangs aside as he warily eyed the boo boo buneary in her hands.

“What is that?” He asked as she placed the clip on her lap and gently pressed her hand against his head. He tensed at the touch and his ears pinned back while his tail puffed, but he held still as she petted his mottled fur, searching for the bump.

She found it and he yelped, pulling back.

“Sorry,” she said without sympathy, raising the ice to the lump. She caught the back of his head in her hand to keep him in place while she gently lowered the ice against the tender bump. He hissed and tried to recoil but she held him firmly. “And, to answer your question, it’s a boo boo buneary.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I ever heard,” the Eevee grumbled, stilling as she supported the ice.

“Is the ice helping?” Brie asked, walking over and tucking in her skirt before lowering next to them.

The Eevee muttered something that Hattie couldn’t pick up. She glanced at Brie and shrugged while the Eevee remained tense.

“So… where did you come from?” Hattie asked, half hoping to distract the increasingly on-edge Pokémon and half hoping to get more information about her dad’s whereabouts.

If it were any other night, where her dad wasn’t super late in coming home from a business trip, and if the Eevee hadn’t had the clip that her dad carried with him always, then she would be perfectly content to write the Eevee’s claims that he was her dad’s Pokémon off as lump-induced ramblings. But her dad was late and not responding to her messages and the Eevee _did_ have the clip. It was getting harder and harder for her to not let her rising anxiety get the better of her.

“I don’t know,” the Eevee snapped, crinkling his nose. “It was already dark, and I couldn’t see well, and something was following me.”

“Is it still following you?” Hattie deadpanned.

“What? No,” Eevee growled, raising his head indignantly and bumping into the ice. He whined and Hattie pulled it back a bit.

“Brie, can you help hold the ice?” Hattie turned away from the Eevee and handed over the buneary. Brie nodded and mimicked Hattie’s position of holding his head and the ice while Hattie grabbed the clip. She brushed back the Eevee’s bangs towards the side and used the crown clip to pin back his fur. He squinted, blinking slowly up at her.

“Is that better?” Hattie leaned back and crossed her arms.

“It’s fine,” he grumbled.

“So, you got really hurt and don’t know anything about yourself or where my dad is?” Hattie surmised, both for herself and so Brie could have a better sense of the conversation.

“I don’t,” the Eevee huffed. “And you don’t know anything about me?”

“No,” Hattie sighed. “Dad never had an eevee. But he sometimes borrowed Pokémon from Uncle MJ. We can ask him a little bit more.”

“Maybe we should call the professor now?” Brie suggested. “He can give Eevee a check-up?”

“What time is it?” Hattie checked her C-Gear. MJ might have been in bed already, but it didn’t hurt to call. She pulled up his number and the screen on her watch flashed a dial animation.

“Hmm?” MJ’s sleepy features appeared with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. His camera jostled and he disappeared out of frame as the sound of him spitting into the sink rang out. He returned, wiping his mouth with a towel and scrunching up his nose as he squinted at the screen. “Hattie? Sweetie, is everything okay?”

“Brie and I need help with a hurt Pokémon.” Hattie turned the watch’s camera towards the Eevee. “He has Dad’s hair clip and has amnesia.”

“I’ll be right there.” He sounded more alert before he paused. “I’m sorry, did you say amnesia? Like the move?”

“Like he can’t remember anything.”

“And you can tell this, how?” MJ slipped his glasses on and blinked a few times as his sight adjusted.

“Oh, I can understand him? Like I can hear him talk.”

MJ gave her a slightly confused look before clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“Okay. Nevertheless, I’ll be right there. Give me five minutes.” He hung up and Hattie lowered her arm.

“Hat—” Brie began as Hattie pushed back to her feet.

“I’m just going to clean up a bit,” Hattie explained, picking up her full bowl of uneaten cereal and Brie’s empty one. She passed Polteageist floating over with a levitated tray of tea and teacups for everyone on the way to the kitchen. She heard Brie start to whisper to the Eevee, something about how hard it was for Hattie right now without her dad.

Groaning, Hattie tried to swallow back her feelings. She knew Brie was just trying to help and she knew the Eevee was just probably lost and scared underneath all his nasty behavior, but the young girl was ready to just pack a bag and pick a direction and go out into the storm and not stop walking until she found her dad.

A smart idea? No. Especially since she didn’t have a Pokémon yet. Was she still tempted to try? Absolutely. At the very least, she might beg MJ to let her borrow a Pokémon so she could travel the route to Mafia Town safely.

While she sluggishly cleaned, purposefully dawdling in the kitchen because she didn’t think she could handle being able to understand the Eevee but him not being able to supply any substantial answers to her questions any longer, she listened to Polteageist’s lightly bullying of both Brie and the Eevee into using proper tea etiquette and the clinks of the teacups against their saucers. It wasn’t until the knock at the front door came that Hattie rushed away from the sink, dropping sudsy bowls with a clatter, and scrambled past the tea party in the living room.

“Alright, Hattie, what’s going on?” MJ asked as a buzzing Rotom leapt out from behind him. Light blue electricity that matched the streaks of blue in MJ’s chestnut hair crackled around the orange Pokémon, who dived down and nuzzled Hattie in the cheek. Numbly, Hattie pet the Rotom, feeling the tingle of static electricity as she turned towards the tea party.

Brie and Polteageist were sitting back, both holding their teacups up as they watched the curious scene unfold. The Eevee was sitting back on his hind legs, carefully balancing the teacup between his two paws as he lapped up his milky tea and eyed MJ suspiciously.

“You’re such an adorable Eevee!” MJ cooed, leaving his closed umbrella by the door as both he and Hattie crossed over to the tea party. MJ lowered onto his knees and held out his knuckles for the Eevee to inspect and sniff. The Eevee raised an eyebrow and glanced towards Hattie, bewildered. She had no idea what he was waiting for and neither did anyone else, it seemed. Finally, the Eevee gingerly lowered his cup and wrapped his paw under MJ’s fingers and gave his hand a gentle shake. MJ snorted, causing the Eevee to pull back with flicking ears as MJ had to cover his mouth as he laughed.

“What a polite little Pokémon!” MJ leaned back, pulling out his first aid kit and other supplies from his bag.

“Do you recognize him?” Hattie asked, already knowing the answer based on MJ’s interactions.

“No, why—Ah, no.” MJ bit his lip. “Luka didn’t borrow a Pokémon before this trip since it was just in Mafia Town and they usually leave non-trainers alone… usually.” He put on his stethoscope and scanned the Eevee, his gaze pausing over the clip. “Ah, so the Eevee came in wearing this clip but no Luka?”

Hattie shook her head, hugging Rotom close and petting the Pokémon. MJ caught her blank look before turning back to the Eevee.

“Alright, little fella, I’m just going to check your vitals,” MJ muttered gently.

“Your hands are cold!” The Eevee jerked back as MJ searched through the bristling mane for his heartbeat with the stethoscope.

“He says your hands are cold,” Hattie offered in a monotone voice.

“Apologies, I’ll try to be qui—” MJ paused, assessing Hattie while the Rotom tilted its head back and made a curious “zzrt” sound at Hattie. MJ asked, “You really can understand him?”

“Yeah,” Hattie sighed, looking down and shuffling on her feet.

MJ leaned back and caught Brie’s gaze. “Can you hear him?”

“Nope!” Brie chirped, shaking her head and causing her curls to bounce with her bow.

MJ looked back at the Eevee, brow raised as he finished fishing for his heartbeat. After listening for a couple moments, he pulled out a flashlight and instructed the Eevee to look directly ahead.

While MJ examined the Eevee and Hattie would translate the Pokémon’s answers to MJ’s questions, Polteageist hovered over and offered her a piping hot cup of tea, without any sugar or cream. Hattie released Rotom who buzzed lightly before zipping over to greet Brie.

Sipping the tea, Hattie inhaled the warm spices that comforted her throat and she remembered how this was her dad’s favorite blend after a long day or when he was stressed, and she wished he was there. She wished he was in their cozy home and she wished he was the one who was taking care of the strange Eevee and that he was the one making tea instead of Polteageist and that he was safe and sound. But… he wasn’t. He was somewhere, maybe lost or hurt or trapped in the storm or worse if the crown clip was any indication.

“Hey, Brie,” MJ began, “Could you and Polteageist go grab me a glass of water?”

Brie, picking up on what he actually was asking for, nodded before stacking the cups on the tray with Polteageist’s help.

“Hey, hey, I’m still drinking that!” The Eevee lifted a paw towards his teacup, unable to chase after it with MJ holding the ice to his noggin.

Without a word, Hattie swiveled around and grabbed the teacup from the tray and placed it in front of the Eevee.

“Thanks, Kid. Um, Kiddo?” The Eevee’s agitated tone dropped.

Hattie slouched, hiding behind her cup.

“Hattie,” MJ began softly, “what’s wrong, Sweetie?”

“D-dad.” Hattie swallowed thickly and shook her head, keeping her gaze trained onto the amber liquid shifting in the cup. “He hasn’t come home yet…”

“I’m sure Luka’s okay,” MJ promised, reaching over and giving her shoulder a squeeze. “He’s been through worse than having to stay in Mafia Town a few extra nights.”

“But if he’s here—” Hattie gestured towards the Eevee. Out of the corner of her eye, the Eevee’s ears drooped, but she ignored him, “—with Dad’s clip, then something must have happened.”

After a steadying drink of tea, she met MJ’s gaze head on and furrowed her brows with determination.

“Please let me take a Pokémon to Mafia Town so that I can see dad. I turn ten this Saturday so I’m old enough to go on a journey! The next town over should be no problem!”

MJ’s gaze softened and he let out a slow exhale. Summoning an appeasing smile, he offered, “Tomorrow morning we can discuss this more.” She opened her mouth to retort but he held up a finger, motioning for her to wait. “I know,” he continued, “that you want to go now, and I know you’re old enough, but you know that Luka would prefer Prim or I accompanied you, okay? And leaving this late and going out in this storm would tire us out before we could even make it to Mafia Town. Besides,” he added at the end of the list, “I have to take care of this Eevee tonight.”

“No one said you needed to take care of me,” the Eevee growled.

“This little fella has a concussion, so I’ll need to take him back to the lab and monitor him,” MJ explained, and Hattie wasn’t sure if he had sensed the Eevee’s frustrations or if he was responding to her own impatient expression.

“Okay,” Hattie sighed. “But we’re talking about this tomorrow morning.”

“Promise,” MJ agreed before turning to the Eevee. “Ready to go, Fella?”

“Whoa, whoa.” The Eevee glanced towards Hattie incredulously as he shrunk back. “I’m just going to go back to some creepy lab with a stranger? I don’t like labs!”

“You don’t remember anything.” Hattie deadpanned. “Everyone’s a stranger.”

“Still!” The Eevee side-glanced MJ before looking up at Hattie with wide golden eyes. “Come on, Kid, help me out here.”

“Professor Michael Juniper is the best Pokémon professor in the region; you’ll be fine.” Hattie patted his head, careful to avoid the bump that MJ was still holding the boo boo buneary against.

“I’ll take good care of you,” MJ added, flashing a winning smile at the Eevee. “Please don’t worry.”

With ears twitching, the Eevee glanced between the two warily. After a moment, he huffed and relented.

“Okay but I’m not happy about it,” the Eevee grumbled.

MJ glanced towards Hattie questioningly and Hattie nodded.

“He’s fine.”

While MJ gathered his things and the Eevee finished off his tea, Brie and Polteageist returned to hear the plan. After breakfast, Hattie would come to the lab with Polteageist before deciding what to do about tracking down Luka. Brie would meet up after returning home and opening her grandfather’s bookstore.

“Now, Hattie,” MJ said as Rotom buzzed around his head and the Eevee—who still looked rather perturbed—perched in his arm as he grabbed his umbrella, “I know you’re worried, but try to get some sleep tonight, okay?”

“I’ll make sure she does, Professor!” Brie saluted.

“Good,” MJ smiled as he stepped out onto the porch and opened his umbrella. “See you both in the morning!” He waved the umbrella before heading out into the rain.

Brie and Hattie both waved, watching him disappear into the dark. With her arms crossed, Hattie turned to meet Brie’s concerned features and offered a weak smile that didn’t reach her eyes. They returned to the safety of their pillow fort and Hattie tried not to fret over what could have befallen her dad. When she finally drifted asleep, she dreamed of his silhouette lost in the storm and becoming swallowed by the shadows.


	3. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a peaceful day in Rift Town until the Mafia shows up! With a... strange pokemon... Eevee says shadows emit from its heart and that doesn't sound good! On top of that, Luka is confirmed missing! Hattie has a long road ahead if she's going to unravel this mystery, but luckily she's got friends and pokemon to help her!

Rift Town was overcast the next day, but Hattie only needed her rubber, yellow rain boots to keep dry. Puddles were scattered through the small, quiet town, and the white stone with blue mosaics were slick with moisture, but such was a common occurrence for the area. Further south and curling westward, Hattie could hear the low rumble of ocean waves, but the morning mist hid the horizon. And, after a moment, she could hear the bookstore’s Chimecho greet Brie with a twinkling of chimes.

Brie had moved in with her Grandfather, Tim, just a year ago and seemed to adjust to working in the bookstore with her cousin Timmy swiftly. She even seemed to adore helping out at the lab, telling Hattie and Luka whenever she spent the night how she loved building and tinkering with machines. Hattie certainly was glad for Brie’s company, and from how little Brie spoke of her time before coming to Rift Town, Hattie assumed Brie was glad to have settled in too.

“Tea?” Her dad’s Polteageist floated beside her, reaching over and readjusting her purple baseball cap with a gold and silver pokéball depicted on it.

“I wish you would listen to me in battle,” Hattie grumbled and shook herself out of her thoughts, giving the purple blob with golden spiraling eyes a pointed look. “We could have left to find Dad by now.”

Polteageist’s gaze drooped as it trilled apologetically but firmly.

“Yeah, yeah.” Hattie kicked at a pebble, sending it clinking against the path before plopping into a puddle. “Dad doesn’t want me fighting until I get my own partner, but this is different!”

Polteageist hovered close and nuzzled her cheek. She sighed, giving the Pokémon a gentle scratch. The Polteageist chirped, leaning into her finger with delight.

Once they arrived at the lab, she moved to knock on the door, but when she saw it was already open just a crack, she poked her head in.

“MJ?” She called, barely projecting over the sparks and snaps of electricity in the corner. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

The lab was a mess, with papers stained with tea splotches littering the tile. Various electrical instruments covered the normally pristine counters and paper cups with tea bag tags hanging over the sides lay haphazardly discarded. MJ stood at his worktable, standing over a strange instrument with various wires. Goggles wrapped around his glasses and Hattie could see his tongue sticking out in concentration. She took a step forward only to immediately yelp when a hidden rope grew taut around her ankle and yanked.

“Whoa!” She yelped as she slammed against the floor and the rope whipped her over towards a counter with the makeshift pulley before suddenly going slack. Dazed, she pushed up into a sitting position as the Polteageist fluttered over, inspecting her stinging cheek.

“Ahhhhhahaha!” The Eevee, still wearing the crown clip to keep his bangs out of his eyes, bounced over the makeshift pulley and smirked down at her, showing the sharp point of his fangs. “FooOOOOooo… oh wait, it’s you.” The Eevee pouted, sitting back and extracting a claw which he promptly used to cut the rope.

“What was that for?” Hattie glared as the rope tumbled and whacked her in the face.

“I was kind of expecting a trespasser. Nothing personal, Kiddo. But,” he turned around and grabbed a loose paper between his teeth and jumped down as Hattie worked to untie the rope from her ankle, “I can’t have you suing the premises for your fall so I’ll need to you sign this waiver.” He dropped it into her lap.

The paper was brief and while the lettering was atrocious—looking like it was written by someone who stuck a pencil in their mouth; which it was—she was surprised by the Eevee’s ability to spell out coherent sentences.

“I’m not going to sign something like that after I got hurt.” Hattie raised an eyebrow.

“You’re really going to sue that poor man for not looking where you were going?” The Eevee pointed a paw towards MJ, who was still engrossed in his work, not having noticed the two in the slightest.

“No.” Hattie deadpanned. “Because MJ doesn’t need it in writing that I won’t do anything like that. We’re family.”

“Family’s for chumps, Kid.” The Eevee flicked his tail. “You can’t trust anyone to look out for you. That’s what the waiver is for.”

“You seem to have more energy this morning,” Hattie grumbled, ignoring his pessimistic warnings.

The Eevee perked.

“MJ wouldn’t let me sleep because of the concussion so I’ve been trying to figure out what to do with my free time. I’ve managed to remember that I was a lawyer,” he prattled, placing a paw over his cream-colored mane.

“Maybe you _were_ dad’s Pokémon.” Hattie patted the Eevee on the head before he winced back and jumped up onto the counter connected to MJ’s worktable.

“Don’t do that,” the Eevee huffed as he messed with the fur on his head.

“Does your head still hurt?” Hattie asked, her tone apologetic.

“No, just—” His ears pinned back but before he could explain, a sharp buzz of electricity was followed by a small crackle from MJ’s tool. The professor yelped as he dropped the short-circuiting tool and Rotom leapt from the machine, snickering.

“Rotom!” MJ whined, pulling out earplugs, “Come on, bud, you know that this is important—Hmm?” He turned as Hattie shuffled to her feet, kicking off the rest of the rope. “Oh! Hattie. How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to get caught in a trap.” Hattie pointed towards the Eevee, unimpressed. The Eevee puffed out his chest before trotting along the counter besides Hattie.

“He certainly likes to keep busy,” MJ agreed. He took a step away from his work and stretched out his back.

MJ’s worktable was where he could usually be found, which meant that a yard or so away was a small cupboard and working stove for a mini kitchen and a TV nearby. Rotom had its own little hammock set up under the cupboard, where it retreated to after causing its mischief. It sent a bolt towards the compact TV and the news came on.

“What are you making?” Hattie pointed to the wires and metal plating on his worktable.

“Ah, something…” MJ quieted, scanning the mechanical purple cord connecting a golden glove to a similarly gold shoulder pad. “It’s something I hope we never need to use. Primrose is out getting more materials for another project we’re handling at the request of a professor in another region.”

“Is everything okay?” Hattie asked, glancing towards the Eevee, who shrugged, before looking back up at MJ.

“Yes, there’s nothing to worry about.” MJ flashed a gentle smile. “There have been some rumors lately about suspicious groups using… dangerous Pokémon, but I doubt it’s anything too serious. This—” he patted the machine, “—is just a precaution. Anyway, Hattie, I did try to contact Luka a few times last night and couldn’t get through. Once I put the finishing touches on this, I’ll go with you to Mafia Town and we can track him down.” He snapped his fingers suddenly. “Actually, can you help?”

“Sure.” Hattie walked over as he picked up the machine. “What do I do?”

“I need you to try and catch a Pokémon with the arm,” MJ explained. “This way both you and the machine can get a little practice in.”

She held out her left arm and MJ fitted the machine to her size. The metal plating latched around her bicep and the purple wires connected to each finger pad in the glove. She flexed her fingers, feeling the sensation of the wires follow the tightening of her muscles.

“And how long will this take—” Hattie began before a rapping came from the door.

“Open the door or Mafia will break it down!”

Hattie’s eyes widened as MJ jumped. Before waiting another moment, the door crashed open and a furious looking Skiddo shedding leaves darted into the lab while a large man wearing a blue pinstripe suit and a pompous smirk followed behind.

“See? Mafia warned you!”

Hattie’s heart skipped a beat as a Mafia goon, a member of the notorious Team Mafia known for pillaging Pokémon and rendering trainers ill with food poisoning, stood in the entrance.

“Poltea!” Polteageist hovered protectively in front of Hattie while Rotom floated over to MJ’s side.

“What is the meaning of this?” MJ demanded, “The door wasn’t even locked!”

“Mafia has come to collect!” The Mafia goon crossed his arms across his chest.

While he spouted nonsense about the Pokémon professor making something called a “fife” so he could cut his food and eat it with one utensil, Hattie glanced warily over at the agitated Skiddo, who was twitching and bucking. Its distressed growls and snarling unsettled Hattie, who knew skiddo to be typically peaceful Pokémon.

“Hey, Kid.” The Eevee’s tail seemed a little puffed up as he watched the Skiddo. “That Pokémon has shadows emitting from it.”

“Shadows?” Hattie asked, earning an astounded look from MJ. “What do you mean?”

“Tendrils of purple and red shadows,” the Eevee hissed, glancing at it with fear in his golden eyes. “They’re thickest around its heart.”

“Hattie,” MJ asked in a strained voice, “I’m sorry but what was that about shadows?”

“Hey! Stop ignoring Mafia!”

“Eevee says he can see shadows coming from the Skiddo.” Hattie crinkled her nose. “Is that a move or—?”

“Mafia is serious!”

“Hattie, listen to me,” MJ whispered as he leaned down and flicked a switch on the mechanical arm. “You have to catch that Skiddo.”

“If you two rude people will not answer, Mafia will make you!”

“Catch another trainer’s Pokémon?” Hattie asked, shaking her head as MJ pulled out a red and white pokéball and pushed it into her hands. Her jaw dropped. “You’re serious? Won’t this make me as bad as Team Mafia?”

“If it’s a shadow Pokémon, it has to be done,” MJ pleaded.

“That is it! Mafia has had enough! Skiddo! Shadow blitz the little girl!”

The Skiddo let out an enraged bleat and clambered around the counter, orange hooves clacking against the tile as it slid a bit from lack of traction. Lowering its head, the Skiddo aimed its horns at Hattie as thick swirls of purple and blue shadows appeared around it.

“Pol!” The Polteageist hissed like a steaming kettle, floating in front of Hattie. The air around it began to waver with ghostly energy while the Eevee also jumped down in front of her protectively.

“Throw the ball, Kid!” Eevee called, hackles raised and tail puffed.

“Ack!” Hattie took the pokéball in hand, feeling the machine on her arm whirl with energy. She tossed the ball and it landed squarely against the Skiddo’s head, causing it to disappear in a surge of white light that swished into the ball.

“Hey!” The Mafia goon shook his fists in the air as the pokéball rolled back and forth, clicking lightly. “You cannot take Mafia’s Pokémon! Mafia is supposed to take your Pokémon!”

The pokéball sparkled as it signaled that the Skiddo had been successfully snatched. The Mafia goon dove for it but Eevee darted out and grabbed the pokéball in his mouth before running back over to Hattie. He plopped it into her hand and MJ stepped out between Hattie and the Mafia.

“Where did you get this Pokémon?” MJ asked, his voice a few frightful octaves lower than his usual light lilt.

“From the Boss!” the Mafia goon growled. “Mafia will be in a lot of trouble if you don’t give it back!”

“Skiddo will no longer recognize you as its trainer. Now leave before I call the Knights.” MJ pointed towards the door as he threatened to call the region’s equivalent of Pokémon Rangers. Rotom let out an angry zap and the Mafia goon scanned the room, vastly outnumbered.

“Fine! But Mafia will not forget this!” He retreated out the broken door and MJ relaxed, shoulders slouching.

“Oh, this is bad,” he muttered as he ran over to his laptop.

“MJ.” Hattie crossed over, holding the pokéball with the Skiddo in her hands. “What’s going on?”

“Well,” MJ plugged an indented stand into his laptop and motioned for Hattie to place the pokéball into it. She complied while he explained, his eyes on the screen, “It seems shadow Pokémon have been brought to the region. You were young when this happened, but did you hear about the series of shadow Pokémon incidents in the Orre region?”

She shook her head as Eevee jumped back up onto the counter, ears twitching as he listened.

“A wicked group figured out how to artificially close the hearts of Pokémon, turning them into soulless, emotionless fighting machines.”

“That’s terrible.” Hattie frowned, glancing towards Polteageist and Rotom who were playing by the TV. They chirped and buzzed, as if they hadn’t just faced a terrifying member of a group of thieves.

“It’s deplorable,” MJ agreed with a bite. “And, unfortunately, the rumors I’ve been hearing have talked about other groups around the world getting their hands on the technology to produce their own shadow Pokémon. The scientists of Orre have shared their blueprints for machines to help Pokémon open their hearts again. Prim and I are working on constructing it, but now it seems we’ll need to work faster.

“That,” he pointed to the machine on her arm, “is a Snatch Machine. It can capture Pokémon from owners but—and I cannot stress this enough—must only be used on shadow Pokémon so we can unlock their hearts. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Hattie nodded firmly.

“Guys?” Brie squeaked as she poked her head in through the smashed door. “What happened? I saw a Mafia goon and your door…” she trailed off.

“We’re fine now, Brianna.” MJ motioned her in. “I was just about to explain to Hattie why I won’t be able to make the trip to Mafia Town to check up on Luka.”

“But I can still go, right?” Hattie furrowed her brows, tensing.

“If the Mafia have shadow Pokémon—”

“MJ!” Hattie stamped her feet. “No!”

“Hattie, I know that you’re worried. But you know how Luka gets. One time his C-Gear got water damage and he didn’t realize until he came home that he wasn’t receiving your messages. His cases take up so much of his energy, it’s normal for him to be a little scatterbrained. And it’s only been two extra days now, I’m sure he—”

As if on cue, a news alert flashed across the TV and everyone automatically turned.

“Have you seen this man?” The newscaster raised their hand as a photo ID of none other than Luka Andersen flickered onscreen. Hattie felt the world around her freeze as she watched the TV. The newscaster droned, “Luka Andersen was last seen five days ago entering The Cooking Delcatty’s Confectionary and Bakery in Mafia Town by none other than Caitlynn Catwright, fondly known to the locals as Cat. Miss Cat spoke with Andersen after he purchased food to go early in the morning. His coworkers report he never showed up for work and hasn’t been seen since. Anyone with a lead is encouraged to call—”

“Hattie—” MJ began.

“Five days?” Hattie brought her hands to her mouth, backing up into the counter and looking down as tears welled up in her eyes.

That was the first day of his trip. He never even made it to work.

“Hat,” Brie appeased, stepping forward.

“I have to find him!” Hattie shook away both MJ’s and Brie’s reaching hands, darting away and out of the lab.

They called after her, but she kept running, all the way down the still slick path that led out of town. Tall grass marking the border between the town and route leading to Mafia Town no doubt hid many Pokémon that would attack on sight, but she didn’t care! She was about to run right into the grass when something brown shot at her from the side. Tumbling to the muddy ground with a hard thud, she felt all her resolve slip away like mist. A lump clogged her throat.

“What are you thinking, Kid?” the Eevee demanded, jumping off of her after the tackle and padding around to her head. He sat down and glared at her. “You don’t have a Pokémon to protect you! How do you expect to get anywhere without one? Especially in Mafia—What’s happening?” He snapped, tilting his head. “Hey, why are you—Kid? Why are you shaking?”

He knelt down, sniffing at her tight features as Hattie did everything she could to hold back her tears. He nuzzled her bangs out of her eyes and she groaned, lifting her arms over her features while biting her trembling lips.

“Kid?” He tried again, freezing when a sob finally escaped her. “Oof. Uh?” He rose a paw, as if to reach out, but he placed it back down, shuffling a bit as his ears dropped. Not saying anything, he stayed with her, looking away as tears streamed down her features.

“I miss dad,” she mumbled weakly as her choked sobs became stronger. Her whole body shook as she futilely rubbed at her eyes. “I m-miss him so much.”

The Eevee winced, his gaze on the ground as he remained silent.

“Hattie!” MJ’s relieved sigh swiftly turned to a gentler tone as he jogged over. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Let’s get you inside and we’ll figure this out.” MJ stooped down and scooped her up. She leaned against his shoulder, getting mud on his lab coat as she struggled for air through her sobs.

The rhythmic jostle of MJ’s steps helped to soothe her. By the time they returned to the lab, her tears mostly dried while her breath steadied. Sniffling as MJ set her down on one of the counters, she wiped her tears as Brie jumped up beside her and Polteageist floated over a tissue. She accepted the tissue, and, after scanning Polteageist’s dismayed and dazed expression, pulled it in for a hug. The little purple blob reached up and returned it as best as it could with its small arms, trilling with a morose inflection.

“You miss him too,” Hattie whispered tightly. Polteageist affirmed with sorrowful lamentations.

Brie wordlessly began rubbing her shoulder and Hattie leaned against her, blinking tiredly as MJ returned with a class of water. He placed it beside her and crossed his arms as the Eevee jumped up onto the counter with his pulley system, watching them from across the way, tail flicking curiously.

“Okay,” MJ breathed, the bridge of his nose crinkling as he gave Hattie a serious look. “I have a proposition but it’s risky.”

Hattie blinked, nodding to show he had her undivided attention.

“The fact that there are shadow Pokémon and a strange Eevee showed up with the ability to see them and with Luka’s clip, all coupled with Luka’s disappearance, tells me that the shadow Pokémon and Luka might be connected.” He steepled his fingers together as he began pacing. “Normally it would be absurd to send you off under these circumstances, but I need to stay here to work on the purification chamber to help shadow Pokémon; it seems like we’re desperately going to need it. So, I think you should go to Mafia Town with the Snatch machine and Eevee to look for Luka and shadow Pokémon.”

“You’ll let me go?” Hattie perked.

“Yes, but you have to promise to keep me updated, frequently,” MJ instructed. “And don’t let anyone know that Eevee can see shadow Pokémon or that you can understand him.” He glanced back at the Eevee who gave a noncommittal shrug.

“Can I borrow a Pokémon?” Hattie asked, glancing down at Polteageist who looked up, holding the pot lid as it craned its neck. “I can’t use Polteageist. Unless… Eevee…”

“I listen to no one.” The Eevee stuck up his nose and huffed.

Hattie gave MJ a look.

“It actually might be beneficial for you to take Skiddo.” MJ gestured to the pokéball still plugged into his laptop. “One way to help a Pokémon unlock its heart is to travel with it and bond with it like any trainer would. Since it’s a shadow Pokémon it might make training a bit difficult but because you snatched it, it does consider you its trainer now.”

“Okay! What about you, Brie?” Hattie turned, meeting Brie’s bright, open eyes.

“I can’t leave since I’m helping Timmy run Grandpa’s store, but I plan to help MJ and Prim with building the chamber!” She grinned, kicking her legs excitedly.

“We’ll need all the help we can get,” MJ sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Poltea!” Polteageist cheered, diving into its pot and causing the lid to clink as it fell back into place. Polteageist oozed out of the spout and mimed picking up shadowy briefcases before swinging them around like it was strutting along.

“Right, you need to pack.” MJ held up a finger and took long strides over to a drawer. “I have a couple of pokéballs and potions to get you started. You know the basics of battling, right? Right, of course, that was silly of me.” He brought over a pile of things and readjusted his glasses. “Once you’re packed, come back for Skiddo. I want to show you something before you head out.”

“Can I help Hattie pack, or do you need me here?” Brie asked.

“Since I’m at an impasse until Prim returns with more parts, I don’t have much to work on just yet. Ah!” MJ snapped his fingers. “I should also get pokéfood for Eevee and Skiddo ready.” He ran over to the other side of the lab, lab coat billowing as Rotom followed, zipping around excitedly.

“Ugh, pokéfood,” Eevee groaned, scratching at his mane. “I’ll wait here too.” He yawned, before settling down.

“Ready to pack?” Brie asked and Hattie nodded. Together, they ran back to the house with Polteageist.

With Brie’s help and both girls having gone camping quite a few times previously, they remembered to pack a small tent and a few compact camping supplies. Hattie fitted two canteens with water into the sides of her purple backpack and retrieved her Dad’s old belt he used when he was a trainer—but that had been long before Hattie was born—and placed Polteageist’s pokéball carefully into a safe inner pocket in the backpack. She wouldn’t be able to use the pokéball—as only Luka could—but she figured it was better to have it since Polteageist was coming along.

Finally, Hattie packed a few extra clothes and slipped a few extra hair ties on her wrist while Polteageist snuck in a tea canister with Brie’s collection of food and snacks. Hattie hoisted the backpack on, careful not to jostle the Snatch Machine on her arm, and placed her hands on her hip, summoning every drop of courage she could.

They returned to the lab, where Eevee was sleeping soundly. MJ explained how Skiddo only knew two shadow moves, though might learn more regular moves as it opened its heart to Hattie. Pointing to the laptop, MJ highlighted how he could monitor whether a Pokémon was ready to open their heart or if they needed some time, and he would want to check Skiddo’s progress as soon as Hattie returned.

Clipping Skiddo’s pokéball to her belt, she felt her chest swell with wonder. It was her first Pokémon, after all, and though she had hoped to catch her first Pokémon with her dad and the circumstances were dire, she still felt a sudden wave of affection for the grass type Pokémon under her care. She was determined to help Skiddo, as determined as she was to find her dad.

“Call me when you get to Mafia Town,” MJ urged as Hattie walked over to the Eevee, who was curled up into a tight ball.

“Me too!” Brie added.

“I will,” Hattie promised as she poked the Eevee. He crinkled his nose but didn’t open his eyes. Covering his face with his tail, he huffed before his breathing steadied again. Rolling her eyes, she picked him up, bracing his front paws on her shoulder and balancing him on one arm. He grunted but otherwise remained asleep.

“He must be exhausted.” Brie crossed over to stoke his soft fur.

“Start with the bakery,” MJ continued, readjusting his glasses. “That seems your best lead. If you run into trouble you know to find the Knights, right?”

“Right.” Hattie nodded, glancing between Brie and MJ. It was time to go.

“Have fun.” Brie gave her a side hug.

“Be safe,” MJ sighed.

“I will be,” Hattie said, heading for the door. “I have, like, three Pokémon already.” She smiled as Polteageist trailed after her, letting out an affirmative trill. Giving one last wave to her friends and shifting her hold on the sleeping Pokémon in her arm, she left the lab.

And started her journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \o/ POKEMON!!! I realized as I finished this chapter that I combined the story structures of Detective Pikachu, Colosseum games, and the mainland games into one monster story haha. Ha.... ahhhh it's gonna be a long one. No set release schedule! I'll drop new chapters as randomly and mysteriously as the wind. Anyway enjoy! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think! :D


	4. Contractual Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter where Luka and Hattie go on a father-daughter camping trip! Just a bit of a fluff chapter where Hattie meets a new kind of pokemon under the light of the moon.

He dropped back on the blanket, finally relaxing for the first time that day. There had been a lot to fuss over with packing in the morning and settling all his things with work so he could turn off his C-Gear before vacation. Then he fretted over Hattie as they hiked to their camping spot. She was young and rambunctious, but he constantly tried to reel her in to make sure she was drinking enough water and keeping her energy up with snacks. Then he set up camp and made dinner while Polteageist kept Hattie entertained on the peak. Then he cleaned and stored their food up high to prevent any Bewear from getting into it. And… was he forgetting anything else?

Groaning, Luka covered his face with his hands, as if he could block out his responsibilities.

“Papa, Papa!” Hattie cried, running over and jumping onto his stomach, causing him to lurch forward with a disgruntled noise. She giggled and he playfully rolled his eyes at her shenanigans.

Suspended on one arm propped behind him, he immediately wrapped his other arm around Hattie’s waist as she settled on his lap. Reaching up, she readjusted the crown clip he used to pin back his bangs ever since she made it for him. Patiently, he watched her stick out her tongue as she fussed with his hair and he felt a lump tighten in his throat. She was eight years old. Bright, happy, and healthy. After everything they had been through, Luka was endlessly relieved they could spend this time together.

“Look, Papa!” She leaned back into his chest and pointed upward. He followed her blue gaze to a shooting star. “Is that a meteor?”

“Mmhmm.” Luka nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head, momentarily glancing towards the fire where Polteageist was currently boiling water for tea for them. Polteageist noticed his look and gave a shadowy thumbs up, trilling in anticipation for their tea party under the meteor shower. Luka smiled before glancing back up at the stars. “Did you make a wish?”

“Meteors can’t grant wishes!” Hattie objected. “That’s just in fairy tales.”

Luka snorted, not surprised by her response. His little Harriet adored all the science books MJ shared with her and spent more time reading up on space and galaxies than any other subject. Which was why he was looking forward to the surprise for the evening.

“Of course wishes come true,” he responded. “I made one!”

“What did you wish for?” She craned her neck back, staring up at him with wide eyes. He lifted his hand and booped her nose.

“If I told you it wouldn’t come true! It’s Wishing Law!”

“What?” She pouted, scrunching up her nose. It looked like she wanted to say more but the kettle let out a stark screech and they both jumped.

“Tea!” Polteageist declared excitedly, flying over as a floating tray filled with porcelain and sugar and milk behind it.

Hattie scooted off of Luka and crossed her legs on the blanket as Polteageist set up their tea party. Still stretched out, Luka reached for the kettle, but Polteageist shoved him away, growling.

Luka sighed, pulling back as Polteageist, who decided it was the host and therefore the only one who could serve tea, set to pouring cups for both Hattie and Luka. It even added sugar and cream to Luka’s tea and left Hattie’s plain, knowing their preferred cups by heart. Once it was done, Luka took his teacup and took a sip without waiting for it to cool, though it was tempered a little from the chilled cream. The hot, floral tea soothed his senses and warmed his core, instantly causing him to melt. Meanwhile, Hattie blew on her steaming cup before taking a smaller sip with a smile.

Satisfied by the contented faces, Polteageist trilled before making its own cup.

“Oh! More meteors!” Hattie cried, pointing to the sky.

Luka leaned back on his arm, looking up and breathing easy as flashes of light shot through the dark night. He had always felt a sense of peace when he stargazed but even more so when watching a meteor shower. With his eyes on the sky, he didn’t notice Hattie had crawled over until she was leaning against him.

“Do wishes really come true?” Hattie asked, nestled into his side.

“They really come true.” Luka met her inquisitive gaze, his smile in his voice. “Maybe not always, or not how we expect, but they do when we need them the most.”

Hattie stared at his open, golden eyes before nodding.

She closed her eyes and scrunched up her features, looking very uncomfortable.

“You alright, there, Kiddo?” Luka asked with concern.

“Shh!” She didn’t open her eyes. “I’m wishing!”

“Oh.”

“Shhh!”

Stifling a chuckle, he looked back at the stars. More meteors fell, some looking like they shot straight into the forest at the base of the mountain though they remained skipping across the atmosphere like stones across the surface of water, burning out before ever touching the ground. With the glow of the full moon and the dazzling shower of heavenly lights, the night was bathed in a gentle brightness that pulsed with hope and beauty. He closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling the clean, crisp mountain air.

“Okay, I made my wish and it better come true!” Hattie insisted, poking Luka in his side and causing him to squirm.

“That’s between you and the stars, Kiddo.” He tickled her lightly back and she squealed.

Sensing an impending retaliation, he quickly set his teacup down before Hattie tackled him to the ground and began tickling his side. He yelped before dissolving into laughter, helpless as she enacted her revenge.

“St-sto—” he wheezed, clutching his stomach as he tried to block her. “Pl-please. You win! Ah! Haha! You win!”

Hattie pulled back, lifting her arms in the air in triumph. With her guard down, he lunged forward and yanked her into a hug. Giggling, she tried to push him away, but it was no use! She was trapped in his embrace and she soon flopped back. They were both breathless from laughing as they stared up at the cascade of lights.

Then, they heard a sound like the chime of a shooting star in a movie or cartoon. Luka smiled, releasing Hattie as she shot up. The single chime grew into a chorus. Slowly lifting himself, Luka watched as Clefairy began to float up towards the peak with glowing wings.

“They’re like pink stars!” Hattie breathed.

Indeed, the Clefairy did look like lovely pink stars as they held out their arms and wiggled their brown ears as they seemed to dance midair. A few paired up, twirling each other with delighted giggles while others performed cartwheels against the backdrop of the meteor shower. Hattie darted forward arms at her side. Her ponytail bobbed with her excited bouncing.

Luka pushed himself back into a sitting position and Polteageist trilled lightly. Its golden, spiral eyes looked sheepish before it tilted its head down, the lid it used as a hat hiding its features. Luka, understanding, patted his lap and Polteageist chirped gratefully before settling its pot down on his thighs. Luka scratched at Polteageist’s goopy scruff and his partner trilled contentedly.

“Papa!” Hattie squealed with laughter. “Look! Look!”

A couple of Clefairy had floated down to the child, chattering and chiming as one took a gentle, clawed hand and spun Hattie around in a dance, though from how Hattie moved, it looked like she was putting the work into spinning while the small Clefairy only guided her.

“Like a princess!” Luka called before thinking his word choice through.

Hattie didn’t notice, but Polteageist tilted its head back as Luka’s hand froze.

“It’s fine,” Luka whispered to the Pokémon, who had been there seven years ago, when it all happened.

“Poltea,” it chirped, floating out of his lap and grabbing his teacup. It pushed the cup into his still suspended hand and Luka exhaled slowly.

“Sorry,” he said quietly, keeping his eye on Hattie to make sure she wouldn’t catch his sudden drop in mood should she look his way. It was frustrating, how one small thing could instantly put him back in the cellar, trapped as he screamed for Vanessa to let him out or wept for their baby he had been separated from. But, he reminded himself, taking a deep breath, it was okay now. He was okay. And Hattie, luckily, had the manor Pokémon to look over her during his imprisonment and Vanessa’s neglect. They were safe and had been for a long time.

He remained tense, however, as he took a sip of his cooled tea. The taste was still soothing, but the lowered temperature didn’t help his nerves.

“Papa!” Hattie dashed back over after the Clefairy floated away, off to dance with the others in the sky. She catapulted into his lap and he would have spilled his tea if Polteageist hadn’t leapt in and grabbed it.

“Careful!” Luka leaned back on one hand to hold himself up as she hugged him and rested her chin on his chest. While he ran his other hand through her hair, he asked, “Having fun?”

“My wish came true! You were right!” She beamed, her unabashed smile warming his heart.

He returned her smile before boasting with flair, “Of course I was right!”

She giggled and he softened, feeling as light as the Clefairy in the rays of the full moon.

“What did you wish for?”

“To play with cool, new Pokémon!” Hattie declared. Then, she wondered, “Do you know what kind they are? They’re fairy type, right? They kept saying ‘fairy.’”

“Mmhmm.” Luka nodded, brushing her bangs back gently. “They’re called Clefairy and some believe they came from the moon.”

“The moon?” Hattie’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. “Do they miss home?”

“Maybe,” Luka admitted, glancing around at the merry Pokémon basking in the moonlight. “If they do, that’s probably why they always meet up on nights of the full moon; to be with each other and celebrate where they came from.”

“Do you think I can catch one, one day?” Hattie continued with her questions.

“I don’t see why not,” Luka encouraged with a smile. “When you’re old enough for your own Pokémon journey, you can catch all kinds of Pokémon.”

His stomach twisted a bit at the thought, how pretty soon she would be old enough to travel on a journey of her own, but he felt far from ready to let her go. It wouldn’t be forever, he knew, but he fretted over all the dangers in the region, what with Team Mafia and Team Nyakuza all around and not to mention her mother despite having become a recluse since… everything… was still an influential CEO of Queen’s industries and while he doubted Vanessa would ever recognize Hattie even if they somehow crossed paths, it was still a noxious notion and did he mention the world was kind of scary if he considered all the dangers she could run into? Not to mention he already missed her company at the thought of having an empty house to himself.

“Will you help?” Hattie broke him out of his spiraling.

“Help with catching a Clefairy?” he clarified, tilting his head.

“Yeah!” Hattie pulled back and gestured excitedly. “I know Uncle MJ is supposed to hand out starters, but what if you help me catch a Clefairy for my partner? Since you know how to find them.”

“I’ll have to check if your tenth birthday is close to a full moon,” he said, looking up as he tried to think ahead. “But I think it’s doable.” He smiled, meeting her gaze again. “We can make it another camping trip! One more before you travel on your own!”

“Yeah!” Hattie threw her arms around his neck, almost causing him to fall from the force of her hug but he managed to stay upright as he wrapped an arm around her and returned her hug. She pulled back suddenly and extended her pinky finger towards him. “But you have to pinky swear!”

“That serious?” Luka raised an eyebrow but linked his pinky with hers. “Very well. I, Luka Andersen, hereby promise to take Harriet Andersen on a camping trip on her tenth birthday to help her catch a Clefairy as her very first Pokémon. This is considered as more binding than a contract and failure to complete the terms will result in—” he paused, trying to think of a fair and just punishment.

“—you having to read whatever book I want before bed,” Hattie filled in.

“Don’t I already do that, Kiddo?”

“—and you have to let me eat as much candy as I want any time of day.”

“I better not fail then.” Luka chuckled as Hattie grinned mischievously.

“Alright.” He cleared his throat. “Failure to complete the terms will result in my having to read whatever book Harriet wants before bed and letting her eat as much candy as she desires any time of day. Though he reserves the right to nag her should she exceed certain candy limits.”

“I, Harriet Andersen, agree to these terms!” Hattie nodded her head.

“And with a final shake of our pinkies,” Luka paused as they both bobbed their hands up and down, “the deal is sealed.”

They unlinked their pinkies and Hattie tackled him in another hug.

“What’s this for, Kiddo?” He smiled, straightening.

“For being the best dad ever,” Hattie said, nuzzling against his chest.

His heart leapt to his throat as he returned her hug, giving her a tight squeeze.

“Only because you’re the best daughter ever,” he whispered, his voice slightly husky from feeling choked up.

After a moment of the hug, Polteageist trilled and squeezed between them, soaking up the love too which caused father and daughter to both laugh.

The rest of the evening was spent with Hattie and Polteageist watching the Clefairy and meteor shower while perched in Luka’s lap until the chimes from the fluttering Pokémon and shooting stars lulled them to sleep. Luka lingered a little in the silence, brushing his hands through Hattie’s hair and giving Polteageist the occasional scratch. He dwelled in the peace of the moment, marveling how lucky he was to share so much love with his precious family. Soon enough though, when his own eyelids grew heavy, he carried Hattie and Polteageist into the tent and tucked them in their sleeping bags. After cleaning up a little, he inhaled the moon-bathed mountain and let its tranquility settle in his lungs before heading to bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the flashback! I needed some fluff and had this scene in my bean brain for awhile so I was eager to write it out. Thanks for reading as always and hope you're having a great day or night!


End file.
